Tea With Chessy
by Good Boy's Uke
Summary: Rated M for language and sexual content. kuku...it's a YAOI LEMON with Deidara and Cheshire Cat, it's my first crossover, so lest hope it's good, no?


Cheshire groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he woke up. 'What happened…?' He thought to himself questionably. Just then a blonde girl came in and set down a tray with tea on it. She had beautiful big blue eyes like the sea.

"Would you like some tea? I made it myself." She said with a smile…but now he realized that this was a man, not a woman, as he turned to him. He had realized this because of his deep voice…and the fact he had no curves. Cheshire felt his face heat up, had he really just called a male beautiful? He mentally shook his head, trying to wipe away that thought.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, sitting on his knees on the edge of the bed. Ches blinked a few times, this man really was good-looking, but he wasn't going to admit that aloud. The blonde handed Ches a cup of tea, taking one for his own consumption.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what is your name, and…where am I?" Ches asked, taking the cup of tea from the blonde and taking small sips from it.

"I'm Deidara, and **you** are in the Akatsuki lair, Ches!" **Deidara** excitedly exclaimed, winking when he said Ches's name. Ches blushed faintly when Deidara winked.

"How do you know my name?" Ches asked him, taking another sip of his tea. Deidara got up, putting his cup on the tray as he went over to a cabinet in the corner of the room, kneeling down to open it, and pulling out a manila envelope.

"This." He said, walking back over and tossing the manila envelope onto the sheets. "It's your personal information, everything about you can be found in this file, I got it from the leader of this organization, Pein." He sat back down on the edge of the bed. Ches picked up the envelope, scanning it over before opening it and taking a look at the documents inside, they were all about him, his blood-type, birth-place, parent's names, everything. It even had details of his childhood. Deidara just sat there, smirking and gulping down his tea. When Ches was done he carefully realigned the documents and carefully slipped them back into the envelope, putting it down in front of Deidara. "So?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…don't know, this is…just, well, all different." Ches responded, getting on top of the sheets and sitting cross-legged.

"You'll be experiencing something else different **very** soon…" Deidara said smirking as he crawled on top of Ches, licking his lips.

"That would be…?" Ches half growled, half asked as he glared at the blonde bomber.

"You will feel it soon, Ches, don't worry…" Deidara said, stripping Ches of his clothing. Ches went wide-eyed at what the blonde was doing, but then smirked after the blonde finished. It was his turn to be stripped…at that, Ches flipped Deidara over and started to strip him of his Akatsuki-wear, smirking widely all the while.

"What's this? A sudden change of heart?" Deidara asked, smirking.

"You could call it that." Ches answered, smirking back at him as he pulled Deidara's boxers off. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you mean by-"But Deidara's question was cut off abruptly by his soft moan, Ches has taken his manhood into his own hands, quite literally.

"Hm? What was that?" Ches asked, smirking as he stroked Deidara's already hard cock in his hands. Deidara slightly glared at him, but it didn't last long because of the pleasure he received as Ches took his hard cock in his mouth. Deidara continuously moaned as Ches bobbed his head up and down on Deidara's manhood. Right when Ches knew Deidara was about to release, he stopped and brought his head back up as Deidara groaned from the loss. Ches kissed him gently before pressing three fingers to his mouth. He didn't need to say a word as Deidara instantly took them into his mouth, sucking and coating the few digits with his saliva. Once Ches was satisfied, he pulled them out of his mouth and inserted one into Deidara's entrance.

No reaction huh? He inserted the other two, pumping them in and out, scissoring them every so often. Deidara moaned softly, squirming. He wasn't a virgin, that was for sure, but I've got to be careful with him, I don't know how long it's been seen the last time he's done it. Ches smirked slightly at the thought. After a bit, he pulled his fingers out, feeling satisfied, he licked each of his fingers slowly, running his tongue up and down them. This seemed to turn Deidara on even more, because now he was throbbing. Ches grinned like a Cheshire cat (which is not much to say for him, after all, he name **is **Cheshire).

Deidara moaned loudly. The reason you ask? Ches had entered him and begun to pound mercilessly into the blonde. Fuck being gentle! Ches thought greedily, entranced by the pleasure of the moment. Deidara kept moaning loudly, grasping onto Ches's shoulders as he pounded into to him at an unbelievably fast pace.

"D-deeper!" Deidara moaned out, making Ches smirk and focus on pound into him deeper than before. Deidara screamed out into the echoing base as Ches hit his prostate. Ches grinned like a madman and then relentlessly pounded into that one spot continuously, making Deidara cry out in pleasure. They're release came quickly, and they both screamed each other's name as they did release.

Ches leaned on top of Deidara for a few moments, panting. Deidara was panting also, but smiling at Ches at the same time. Ches pulled out of Deidara and lay next to him, pulling the covers over the both of them. Deidara smiled lovingly as he stroked Ches's face, kissing his cheek.

At just that very moment, Tobi opened the door slowly… "Uh…sempai? Wait…eh? EH!" Tobi exclaimed, slamming the door and running away, leaving the Deidara and Ches laughing at the poor innocent (yeah, innocent my ass) good boy.

A/N: Well, that was certainly a weird pairing, but, whatever…


End file.
